A Nightmare to Remember
The mission "A Nightmare to Remember" (known to some as "F-Boss: A Nightmare to Remember") is the last mission in the game, and the only mission to take place in King Boo's Illusion. Luigi is taken to it immediately after defeating the Tough Possessor in mission E-Boss "Stop the Knightmare". It is the final fight against King Boo. Mission Blurb "This is it, Luigi. It's time to stop King Boo for good and rescue your brother." New Ghosts * King Boo Mission Goals Overall Goal * King Boo has dragged you into his twisted illusion. This is the moment of truth! Defeat him and rescue Mario! Other Goals * Defeat King Boo! Story After Luigi is separated from the last Dark Moon piece, he lands on a metal platform. He looks up, and tries to find the source of the laughter all around him, which makes him dizzy. After he gets up again, he sees Mario's painting floating in front of his face. When Luigi reaches out for his brother, King Boo takes the painting away, and scares Luigi back down. King Boo then partakes in mocking Luigi: "Mwahahaha! Now what do we have here? Why, if it isn't my old pal Luigi! Or is it Baby Luigi? I can't tell the difference. Hey, remember that time you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times. But guess what? I GOT OUT! And now I'm painting the town red!" "Yes, it was I who broke the Dark Moon! This power-enhancing jeweled crown of mine made it easy. And now that all the ghosts of Evershade Valley are under my control...it's time to take my rightful place as the supreme ruler of your world! You, that annoying scientist, and all your friends will look great hanging on the wall of my throne room! Aaaaaahahaha!" King Boo then lights up the illusion, and traps Luigi. King Boo Like all bosses, the battle is split into three phases, each one getting harder than the last. Phase 1 King Boo will start out by slamming the ground. The shockwave does not hurt Luigi, but it can push him back. He can also charge at Luigi. When he slams the ground, three shadows will appear on the ground. Luigi will find that they are red spiked balls, although sometimes they may be rocks with frogs inside. Luigi must lure King Boo under one of the shadows, and hold him there with his flashlight, otherwise King Boo will dodge. When the ball hits King Boo, he'll be stunned, and Luigi can begin sucking him up. Be careful, because the floor tilts with Luigi, so the balls will roll towards him, hurting him if they touch him. King Boo only has 100 HP. After getting rid of all his health, Luigi tries to suck him in, however, the crown gets stuck, and King Boo pops back out. King Boo then sends Luigi into a maze of sorts, where he will be chased down and face various obstacles. If lightning strikes, it means bad things, so stay away from it. Just keep running through until you reach the end. After Luigi gets out, phase 2 begins. Phase 2 King Boo will start out by calling down lightning on a couple tiles. This changes the tiles to either sand or ice, to make the terrain harder to walk on. Once he's back in the fight, he'll slam down on the ground again. This time, giant spike balls can fall, but Luigi should de just about the same thing as last time. Large spike balls can get rid of ice if it's any help. Once King Boo is stunned again, suck up the 100HP he has, and try to capture him once more. Of course, he'll pop back out and send Luigi into the maze again. This time the maze has some new obstacles to be aware of, such as ice walls and Possessed Armor. Once Luigi makes it out, he only has one phase left. Phase 3 King Boo will call down lightning on all but one tile. Quickly run to that tiel to avoid getting zapped. This will happen for a couple rounds, and then King Boo will come back in the fight with some of the tiles turned into sand, ice, and spike tiles. This phase doesn't introduce any new attacks, so once again lure King Boo into a falling spike ball, and suck him up one last time. This time, his crown comes undone, and he is sucked up for good. Ending the mission Once Luigi has defeated King Boo, he can collect the jewel that was in his crown. After Luigi dances, the illusion is broken, and Luigi is sent back to the Terrace of Treacherous Mansion, where E. Gadd and Mario's painting are waiting. E. Gadd tells Luigi to use the Dark-Light Device on Mario's painting to free him. He does, and Mario comes to his senses, and thanks his brother heartily for rescuing him, telling him that he's number one. E. Gadd directs their attention to the Toads being pixelated in. They are carrying the Dark Moon pieces, and give one to Luigi. They hold them together, and the pieces form the full Dark Moon, which is placed in the sky once again. It releases a purple blast of energy that reverts all the ghosts back to their peaceful nature, all around the mansions. E. Gadd releases all the ghosts, who cheer for their hereos. Even the Polterpup comes to Luigi, as if to say "I'm sorry." Luigi "accepts" and the Polterpup jumps on him, licking him. A Greenie calls for a photo to celebrate. All of the ghosts, E. Gadd, Mario, and Luigi jump in the air. The scene then cuts to Luigi dusting off the photo. He sits in his chair, relaxing until his Polterpup comes up and licks his face. He lets it onto his lap, and they both fall asleep. Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:King boo's illusion